1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to seal-type closure bags and particularly to seal-type closure bags having removable loading shields.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sealable closure bags have become the industry standard for almost all storage needs that utilize plastic bags. These bags have a two part seal that is made by compressing the top portion of the bags together. Although these bags come in all sizes, most people use the standard quart and gallon size bags for food storage. One of the most important factors in proper food storage is ensuring that the seal surfaces remain clean so that a good seal can be made. Contamination from the food can lead to an improper seal, which allows air and bacteria to enter the bag. The contamination may also lead to mold forming on the bag if the bag is left in storage for long time. This mold may be able to penetrate into the bag and ruin the food inside.
Obviously, a user can wipe the sealing surface before making the seal. However, for a large storage job that uses many bags, it is not easy or convenient to have to clean each and every bag. To date, no one has apparently provided a simple way to protect the seals on the bags when loading foods that can contaminate them.